


The FBI Agent and The Criminal

by gianahennelly



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Johnny goes undercover to take down the Solano but as he tried to ply Carlitos feeling to his advantage things backfire when it comes to love the man. Is he willing to comprise everything his job, friends, and family all for a few fleeting moments with Carltio. Or will the Solano Cartel kill him the moment that Carlitos father finds out the truth?





	1. What Did I Get Myself Into

Johnny POV 

To say that I was surprised would even being to cover our I really felt about this. I mean really what the hell was I doing here, the last time that I had seen him he wanted to kill me. For keeping him from killing his sister, most guys would be like thanks man I owe you one. 

Not giving you a murderous look that said you are below me. I mean really he looks like he would kill me for a stood there a moment longer. But here I am back in the belly of the beast, thanks to the orders from my boss aka Mike Warren. He needed to know id my cover was blown, what if it was and I get shot. I looked over my shoulder for a moment looking at Briggs, I couldn't really make out his figure but I knew that my best bud had my back.

I took in a shaky breath as the sound of the California crickets blared in the background, it made all of this my creepy. Usually, when I came here there was some kind of yelling or arguing coming from the least some music or giggling coming from the girls that came to the silence emanating from that house was more still than the ocean waves and that had to be the scariest part about all of this. 

There is always loud music playing in the background and now in the middle of the night when it was barely 9 o'clock, I didn't hear one goddamn thing. I went to the metallic frame door and looked through the glass. Seeing nothing but a curtain of darkness, I looked at the door pondering whether I should go in, but as I pushed the door open slowly hoping that there wasn't a guy waiting for me with a gun cocked. But there was nothing it was absolute silence.

I heard the glass crushing under my feet as I slowly shifted into the room all the lights were off and there was this ominous feeling in the air. This weariness filled the room as I felt this cold sense of dread go down my spine. What was I thinking man, I had to be out of my mind? For doing this, I shook my head as I saw a shadowy figure on the couch but I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me in the darkness like the usually do so I took a shot in the dark. "Carlito….It's Johnny." I hear my voice ringing out into the darkness, nothing but the echoed responded to my voice. My voice vibrating off the walls.

"What are you doing here Johnny?" I could hear Carlitos disembodied voice he almost sounded upset and it forces a sense of trepidation to creeps its way into my heart. Not because he might kill me if I said the wrong thing but because I might have caused him some physical anguish. I shook my head sadly, get ahold of yourself Johnny he int some puppy for you to take care of. 

What the hell was wrong with me. I listen for a moment longer just shift at the slightest change of his steady breathing."I came here to apologize." I shifted slightly unnerved by the silence, so I started to move closer but stopped short when I heard him speak again. "Come sit"

As I stepped closer I could feel two sets of eyes on me I knew that one had to be Carlito and the other was no doubt, Briggs.I collapsed onto the couch trying to keep a comfortable distance between the two of us. "Did you enjoy hurting me, Johnny." I could hear the accusatory tone, the way that he seemed to say it made me think that he was calm and over the whole thing. I didn't like it one bit.I rather have wild and fierce Carlito least then I would know if he was about to blow. But quite reserved Carlito. Now that was truly terrifying, I didn't know when he would blow up only that he would do just that blow up the moment I said the wrong thing.

I started sturred, trying to make something up but that made him looked even madder, I could say no but he would be mad, I could say yes but he would be mad. It was just like talking to a girl, you ever knew which answer would get you in more trouble. But he spoke again this time I could tell that he was getting a little impatience."Did you like it, be honest with me." I looked at him, shadows falling onto his face, so it was too difficult to tell how mad he truly was. I knew that answering him honestly would be the only right course of action. "A little yeah." "Thank you, people are rarely honest with me"

My heart went out to the guy, but my heart was pumping too hard for me to think straight, adrenaline was filling my body, no matter how calm, I looked on the surface. I was freaking out internally and not just because I am sitting with someone that is known for killing people when his fuse is lit. I think the very thought of being near him made my heart rate rise but for reason other than fear.

"I'm honest with you." There was nothing but that bone-chilling silence again and this time it was for only a moment as I tried to make out any details, I could on his face but it was blank, not pain, or anger or that sly smug he gets and the twisted amusement in his eyes. "Are you honest with me or are you just terrified there is a difference."

I sat there in slightly as I thought over it, it is true that I am scared of him but I don't think that was why I was honest with are enough lies in my life so if I have the chance, to tell the truth then I was going out. I guess that you could say that it is cathartic for me. Plus he had the kind of face that you just couldn't lie to, just the kind of cute or gentle gesture could rip it out of me, like every time that he accidentally bumped into me when we were at the club before thing got weird. I cleared my mind of all of that as I felt his searing hot and cautious gaze rake over me. "I would be lying if I didn't think that you would try to kill me right now man."

I watched him light his cigarette as he slowly moves forward hunching over as he twirled the cigarette in his finger with this perplexed look on his face.I patiently listened to him speak about his father, I could hear the subtle fear in his voice as he spoke about him. About the way that he would get beat, and about their suicide pact. It broke my heart, it made see the reason that he was the way that he was. I mean my dad was almost never in the picture but at least I had a mother who loved me. He had no one but his abusive dick of a father. To think that thing got so bad, that as children they consider killing themselves but couldn't do it out of fear shocked me.

He turned to me giving him this cold but upset look, I could see all the emotion in his eyes the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes as he moved closer to me. "You see I'm not pretty on the inside like you but I do deserve something.I will run this family, Johnny." I nodded my head along with his logic but I was more caught up in how close he was to my face, I could smell his rum and cigarettes on his breath "Do you believe in me" 

"Yeah...Yeah, I believe in you." I stirred it out as my heart nearly stopped as he got even closer. His warm and soft forehead tipped down against me as he gently caressed my cheek with his gently and limber hand. His breath hit my face as his soft lips inches from mine. "Of course you do, I'm going to go to sleep now."

I felt the urge to stop him to demand that the hell just happened. But I knew better to push him all it would take was for me to say one wrong word and that gentle hand could turn into a furious one all in a matter of seconds. But he had to be gay, he had to have some sort of feelings for me. Why else would he get that close to me? But why should I care, my heart was hammering at that moment like it was threatening to escape my chest. "Goodnight Johnny." I sighed heavily before nodding my head rapidly like I was hoping to clear my jumbled thoughts before running out of the house. I could get out of there fast enough I had never been too tired and fearful at the same time before now.

By the time that I got into the beat up jeep, I collapsed into the passenger seat trying to ignore the curious and amused gaze that I knew had to be Paul. "Just spit it out, man." I look at Briggs I wasn't in the mood for him or his wisecracks. "Nothing just looks like you got yourself a new boy toy." I snarled at him before leaving my head back against the seat this was going to be a shit show. I couldn't help the sign that escaped my lips as I noticed Graceland approaching in the distance. I keep that Mike would want me to use this to my advantage but I don't know how I felt about that about any of it.

When I walk into the house I could hear Charlie slick comment about me making it back alive but I ignored her and collapsed on the couch. This couldn't be happening could it, and why wasn't I more outrage I could be pissed off but I wasn't I was just in limbo. I want mad but I wasn't happy about it either you known. I was kind of in the in-between. I looked up when Mike said something by the look on his face I knew what he wanted. 

He wanted me to push this as far as I could go and I don't think that I could do that. No matter how cute he was. I shook my head I'm sorry what the fuck did I just say. I sighed heavily before rubbing my hands against my face I haven't been getting enough sleep. "I'm going to bed but I will see what I can do." I run up to my room as I heard them laughing their ass off in the background. This so wasn't funny.

I collapsed my bed after slamming it shut before slipping on my bright red headphones on and drift for a moment. Think about everything that had happened starting with the first fight that started it all. But my mind kept drifting to him, the way that he looked so hurt and his brown eyes looked almost broken. Or the way that he caresses my cheeks so soft and were times that he could be gentle, that he could be nice but those were the times where no one was around when he could be completely ungauged without seeming week but how would I get him to be that way around me all the time not just when I need something from him. 

"Why do I even care" I listened to the sound of my voice during the lull of a song, right before Don Omar started to boom into my headphones. Whatever this was something to think about tomorrow, tonight I sleep.


	2. Things Get Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations are at the bottom

Chapter 2 Things Get Heated

Johnny POV

I heard my phone going off and I let out an irritated sigh as I slowly lifted my head from my pillow. The warm afternoon sun broke through my curtains. Any other time I would have been up in the morning to catch those swells and double overhead.

But not today, today I was too exhausted to do anything but roll over to the other side of the bed. I heard the ear-piercing ringing going off forcing a light moan to leave my lips.

As I lifted my head lazily from the warm embrace of my pillow all I could think is that this better be good. I stared at the bight green answer button of my phone as I dropped my head back down onto the pillow.

“Whoever this is it ever better be good I was sleeping.” I could hear this dark chuckle filling my head as they made some sly ass comment in Spanish. Forcing anger to chase away my exhaustion for a moment.

“Yo who do you think that you are calling a bitch.” The person on the other line laughed like this shit is funny. A thick smug voice filled my ears. “Bien hecho Johnny. I am calling to see if you wanted to go out to the club with me and the rest of the guys tonight.”

I shifted slightly in my bed force a twinge of pain to rise in my neck. A low thirty growl built in my throat. Man, I needed to sleep in a better position. All the while I could hear Carlito chuckling again as I let out a sigh.

Dammit, he heard me add that to the list of things that I could have been better off without. “Don't worry Johnny there will be plenty of that as well.” I felt my heartburn as if he were standing in front of me with that smug smile.

Embarrassment burnt me all the way to my core as I did my best to collect myself.“Yeah, I will be there, the same club as last time.” I rested my head gently back on my pillow when Is the one that it was 3 in the afternoon.

Damn, I really slept in this time. It's a good thing that I wasn't on shore duty this week. “Yeah I will see you there niño bonito” I growled angrily as that burning hot embarrassment lit up my face. Who the hell did he think that he was calling a pretty boy?

         I got out of the bed doing my best to shake off the burning hot embarrassment. My clutter thought buzzed in my head. I hadn't really realized I got out of bed till my feet hit the soft coated ground as I looked down at my lap, I saw my cock standing at attention.

     But I couldn't remember the dream that I had last night but I couldn't even remember it so could it have been that good. I sighed before slowly walking to the bathroom that I ignored with the others.

     I turn the shower water on and stepped in. Steam filled the room as the smoke surrounded me. Clearing out my tired pores as I slowly made my way to the shower. The glass stain shower stared back at me as I made my way into the shower.

  The burning hot water rained down on me as my body relax as the tension in my body slipped away. This was going to be a long night and I am sure that tonight was going to be a major step.

    I was going into having to tell mike that I was going out with this guy tonight. But I'm sure that I will just catch major heat from him, telling me about how important this mission is.

I walk out of the shower in time to run back into my room before anyone even notice that I was awake. I could hear them all talking downstairs. Their laughter filled the hallways and I slam my door shut and slipped on my boxers before grabbing a pair of black jeans with a black button down.

I was just going to throw a blazer on but there is really no point. I have a few hours until I needed to leave. So I decided to get something to eat so I jogged down the stairs.

I slipped down the side hoping that I could get something to eat and eat backup to my room before they would say a word to me. But I was so wrong. As I grabbed the coffee pot to pour the smoking hot tar liquid into a green mug. I could feel the eyes on me each of them giving me a hungry stare.

“What have you never seen a Mexican pour coffee before today.” My voice was cold and harsh and I could tell by their hungry stares that they wanted something. I'm already in a bad mood but I did my best to shrugs off the feeling. I think that I am allowed to have an off day.

But Charlie's eyes were filled with irritation as her eyelids narrowed into two slits like I had said something wrong to her. “Who do you think that you are getting smart with Johnny just because you and your latin lover are at odds doesn't mean that you can take it out on the rest of us.” I tipped my head back and I let out a groan, while a chorus of laughter filled the house

Even Dale smiled wide as he laughs at me. “Shut up don't even say anything bro. Oh and Mike I am heading out to the club with him then I'll make sure to keep an ear out on the buy.”

With that I don't give them a second look I ran up to my room and locked the door there was no way that they were going to bug me the rest of the day.

I was excited to get out of the house as I got closer to the through worry and panic started to fill my chest. This was going to be difficult to convince him to let me go on the drop but I need to be there when they seized the drug to make sure that it was really going down.

I shook my head as I walked into the club to see that Carlito was sitting off in the side this amused look on his face as I felt him eyes me up and down. I gave him a half smirk before walking over to the bar. All the while I could feel his eyes on me even when I looked at the latino with a bald head and ton of tats all over his bulging muscles.

“Can I get a rum and coke, and a whiskey.” I watched him give me a sold nod with his big block head as I leaned firmly agnist the bar. Watching as a sea of people danced in time with the music. As I scanned the room I felt another pair of eyes on me not just Carlitos.

“Hey.” I snapped my head up to see that there was this guy, I don't know who he was and he was pretty normal looking. Deep brown eyes with a buzz cut but other than that there was nothing too notable or great about the guy.

I need me he winks at him before grabbing my two drinks and began to walk away. All the while my heart beat heavily in my chest as I thought about Carlito. If he thought even for a moment that I wasn’t giving him the proper amount of attention he would flip out on me. Even if it wasn’t my fault it would still be my fault.

So I just kept walking till I passed Carlito’s sister and he smirked at me, she was dancing with some tool but damn the girl was fine. But there was this small voice in my skull that said I had something better waiting. It worried me that my heart didn't find any of this odd.

“Yo!” I handed him his drink before drinking my rum and coke. I could hear them mumbling to each and I knew that it had to be about the buy. But I needed apart of it but I might have thrown caution to the wind as I spoke hastily.

“You guys talking about the buy?” I looked at Carlito who gave me this amused grin before slapping my cheek lightly. His eyes darkened with the silent threat before lighting back up, he thought that it was funny but I am beyond posted.

“All in good time, for now, stick with what you know,” I growled what the hell does that mean that I have to stick to what I know. As if I'm some payaso no fuck that shit. “Carlito you don't know what I know” I knew that I should have been watching what I said, but anger burned out every last one of my relation thoughts. I'm not going to punk me.

I just needed to get him alone to get him to cave to what I wanted. I looked at him as his stupid little bodyguard told me to watch it. Carlito's slapped me a few times but I didn't give a damn I wasn't going to stop till I got the answer that I wanted.

“What wrong Carlito you don't believe in me.” I looked him right in the eyes and I could see the fear and anger that was in them. It was ballsy using his own words against him but at that time I couldn’t keep myself from saying it.

I watched his cold hazel eyes threatens to rip me limb from limb as I sipped my drink thirstily. Soon though cool rum slipped from my lips as Carlito yanked the drink roughly from my lips. He slammed it roughly against the table threatening to break the glass as he spoke in a rough voice.

“Come with me.” I stood up knowing that I'm might have overdone it but I couldn't help but feel some dizziness I was getting what I wanted. He pushed me roughly in front of the group forcing me through the large gray double doors. It didn't take long for us to make it to the back room.

I shifted quickly on my heels watching him lock the door before shoving me roughly against the metal shelf. The cool metal bit deep into my skin as I made sure my face didn't show any form of pain. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction to know that I am in pain.

He was beyond angry as he shoved me again the metal rubbing roughly against my skin but our heads are tipped together. My goal throbbed as this hot need burned in my heart as I noticed his moving his cufflinks as he glared at me, his eyes burning with rage. He tapped my chin lightly for a moment before snarling angrily at me.

“The hell is wrong with you, you see me all sad and shit, and then you spit it back in my face. I thought that you were smarter than that Johnny.” I felt his finger jab against my head a few times as he continued to roll up his sleeves. There was this dangerous gleam in his eyes as he cocked his head to the side before straightening himself out again.

“See now I have to mess that pretty face of yours up, see you have to slow your roll son, learn your place. I have killed men for less.” I was getting so tired of his badass machismo speaks at the moment I just wanted to get him to shut up. There was this burning hot and lustful feeling building in me as I watched his lips twitch as they formed each word.

The intoxicating smell of his collagen it was like something else came over me. I pushed off against the wine create holding my hands firmly against his face. Letting my tongue whip against the inside of his mouth as my lips pressed hard against his soft pink lips. I could feel him lip melding with me, but it felt good I couldn't lie.

I flicked my tongue against him and I could hear the gurgling sound in the bottom of his throat. He was resisting the urge to moan as I sucked the bottom of his lip. But I could feel his muscle tensing.

He shoved me away my back hitting the cold metallic case, the burning need to kiss him coming back the moment that we parted. But that need subsided when I watched him pull out a gun, his eyes wide with both confusion and lust. The golden barrel of his gun staring back at me as he shifted curiously from back to back. Maricón”

I kept repeating the same words, there is no room for that gently trying to calm him down but he was panting heavily as this crazy gleam in his deep brown eyes told me that he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon which meant bad shit for me. Then he pistol-whipped me as he shook his head no like it wasn’t okay. I felt rage bubble up in me there was no way that he was going to beat me for something that we both wanted.

I looked down at the ground as my vision began to blur and swim. I felt blood creeping its way down my head as I snarl as rage and a twinge of guilt filled my heart. “You want people to be honest with you, then you be honest with you.”

“Shut up I know who I am.” That is such a load of shit but I also know that he wasn't going to shoot me since his safety was still on. I moved closer taking in steady but shallow breaths. “I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of you.”

To prove it I leaned in closer placing a gentle kiss on the barrel of his gun. I knew that I had got to him when the air in the room seemed to be re-charged with sexual tension and desire. But the anger had all but left the atmosphere. I felt him pull the gun way fleeing the cold metallic gun disappear as I picked myself up off the ground.

This ache formed in my chest as he pushed me roughly against the shelf, but I pushed right back, I pushed up into him kissing him again this time it was less desperate and more soft and passionate as I felt his tongue slid into mine, I stifled a moaned as I fought for dominance over him an won.

Our tongue mangled together before he pulled away I could feel his hand wrapping around my neck and he pushed me up sign the wine rack.  Within a second his gentle hand shoved a deep brown napkin against my head. Putting pressure on the wound causing me to let out a whimper and I took hold of the napkin forcing him to step back.

I let out a sigh as I felt the need to kiss him again, my skin cracked and burned with need he was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. I thought that I would be filled with shame and guilt for what I had just done. For kissing another man but I enjoy it more than I ever did kissing a woman.

I wanted to go in for another kiss but I was stopped when he started to speak. “You are crazy.” I laugh at the statement he had to be kidding me. “Shit coming from you.” He gave me a sly smile he place a chaste kiss before pulling away from me.

I could see his body moving a bit closer to me but in the haze of my lust and hunger, I could remember why I even did all of this. The meet Mike would kill me if I didn't get him to go to this meeting.  “Now you are going to give me what I want.” He gave me this cocky look as lustful filled his eyes. His gaze drifted to my belt and I could feel my dick stir as his husky voice filled my ears. “I'll give you want to want.”

He moved closer and I couldn't help steel another kissed and he gripped the nape of my neck making sure that I could move. I ground just a little bit into him, causing a sharp hiss to escape his lips as I pulled away. “No, no, no, no, the pickup, and my chance to be apart of all of this.”

I watched him lick his swollen red lips like he was thinking about all the thing that have he would do to me but I had news for him I do the fucking I don't get fucked. “No, I think that you are suddenly busy together.” The man that left my lips wasn't as dignified as I would have like as I pulled his close to me. Trailing my lips gently up his neck before leaving a fresh new trail of kiss moving towards his collar bone. An I pulled away I could tell by the lustful twinkle in his eyes that I could get him to do whatever I wanted at this point.  

“You come with me and then it would be just me and you.” I nodded my head and he cocked his head to the side this lusty glaze overtook his face, hook line, and sinker, I'm that good. “How can I say no to that pretty face?”

When he walked out of the room I stood there shocked for more than a few reasons, the desperate need to ignore the mission to get laid was the most pressing. But the fact that I could give in to my own desire without a second thought worried me. But I shook my head clear of my sex driven thought before making my way out of the room.  

Cold air whipped around me as I felt my mind clearing out as the cool air ripped away any lingering warmth from Carlito's touch. Damn that really just happen, between the pain, fear and least I had have never felt this exhausted before. I brushed passed Carlito's sister, but when I look at her she wasn’t as attractive as I had thought early.

I mean sure she was gorgeous but there was something that changes in me. I didn't see her like that anymore. Maybe it had been that whole thing in the back room but damn I wanted more Carlito and a lot less Lucia.

She smirked at me before walking back in the club leaving me to wait on Carlito who honked the horn forcing me to turn my attention to him. He was driving a truck with a large empty bed. My guess for all those oil drums we were about to pick u. I took in one more deep breath before making my way into the car.

A sweet beaming smile gracing my lips as I looked at him. Really looked at me, that crazy look of rage seem to slip away from him the moment that he was away from his people. I don't know why but it kinda made me proud you know.

“Hey.” I looked up from my thoughts to hear Carlito’s gentle voice call out to me, it was soft yet husk from the haze of lust and alcohol which I'm sure was still clouding his mind. “Hey.” I smiled gently as he caressed my face loving as I started out at the road. I tried not to smile but I broke out it a full grin. What was going on with me? Please don't tell me that I was getting attached.

But it was too late, I was already falling for a man that was the bad guy and I was the good guy could I really bring myself to arrest him when the time came. I sighed heavily, I don't even know what I had down it till I felt Carlito's hand run his gentle nimble fingers through my hair. “Something wrong Johnny.” I looked at him and smile doing my best to hid my apprehension. In fact, it took everything I had not to tell him to turn back.

But as I went to tell him that there was nothing wrong his phone began to ring urgently forcing me to frown.  He pulled his hand away from my head simple gripping his phone as his other hand held onto the steering wheel lazily.

“We are going to talk about this.” I nodded my head doing my best to hid the small smile that formed on my face. “What?! How?! Alright.” I sighed heavily hearing his panic tone become raged filled. “What's wrong.”

Before I could get another word out he jerked the wheel turning us around, shit did I get made was there something wrong. “What's wrong Carlito what happened to the drop.” He growled his breath as he began to speed away. Not once did he say a word as his body began to tense.

“What happened” I don't know why I even bother asking the money that I said if he didn't even look up from the road. 10 minutes passed by in utter silence when my temper got the better of me. I hate not knowing what is going on. All I knew for certain is that we are heading back to the club and he is pisted. Could my cover be blown was that the call?

“Mi corazón, ¿qué está mal? I look at him and he sighed heavily before pulling the car to a stop and rubbing a hand down my neck gently thumbing the back of my scalp with his thumb.

His gentle brown eyes look over me there wasn’t a single ounce of heat in them just this worry which means that I wasn't going to die tonight. “Nothing the feds they were at the garage this doesn't matter. For now, head home, I gotta go.”

I sighed the last thing that I wanted was to go home alone but I nodded my head and kissed his lips gently. I don't know why I just couldn’t help myself I kiss him whipping my tongue against his lower lips and sucking before pulling away.

Leaving us both out of breathless as I looked intently at him. “Alright well, I call me.” He nodded his head and I jumped out of the care getting ready to walk away when he stopped me. “Johnny.”

I looked up and he curled one of his fingers like he was telling me to inch closer. I rolled my eyes but hopped back into the cab of the truck as he kissed me again. This time more softly as he smiled. “I will see you soon.” I nodded my head at him before hopping in my car and simply watching him drive away. “What a night.” I titled my head back and simply sat there numb, what the hell was I doing to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> payaso:clown  
> Maricón: Fagot   
> “Mi corazón, ¿qué está mal?:"My heart, what is wrong?


	3. Pick Who Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the end for Spanish translations

 

I'm hooked I can't help it he was something else it was like an intoxicating drug that I just couldn't get enough of, I took in a shaky breath as I looked up at my ceiling.  My mind drifts to his soft lips and he gently caressed me when we were in the truck. But that was days ago and now I was waiting for a call. 

I hate waiting to call whether it was a girl or a guy. I hate the feeling of waiting on another guy or anyone for that matter. I used to do things at my pace. “Johnny bro you okay?” I look down from the ceiling to look at Briggs. 

This worried and confused look plastered on his face as he looked at me his deep hazel brown eyes glaring daggers at me like he was trying to drag the truth out of me. But how could I tell him that I am hung up on a criminal? 

God, I’m just like my mother but instead of feeling shame. All I could think is why hasn't he called me back yet it's a single thought that seemed to be replaying on my mind.

“Yeah fine just a little tired.” I tilted my head back shit had hit the fan after that night, we nearly lost Paige and Jakes got arrested and our investigation was going to be pulled. Good, maybe it would be my peace of mind make me feel less guilty about all of this. About lying to Carlito which I knew was stupid he was the mark and I need to get that.  

“You sure Johnny you haven't really left the room for a while haven't even gone surfing. All you do is sleep you sure that there isn't something wrong is it about your old man.” I laugh a bit damn and here I thought that I was being discrete. But to be honest I didn't think that he would bring up my father. 

I rose slowly giving Briggs my best carefree smile there was a part of me that filled me with joy that he even gave a damn. But there was a part of me beyond pist that he thought that he could just bring up my father. 

As I rose from the bed the thick comfy sheets slipped from my bare chest as the cool ac air force goosebumps to form on my skin.

A shiver ran up and down my spine as I slipped on a shirt before rushing down the stairs. Doing my best to run away from this conversation, but as I made my way into the kitchen everyone was glaring me.

“What now do I have egg on my face or something.” I pulled out a deep forest green mug from the cabinet as I began to pour coffee into it. The smoke hit my face warming me up slightly as I felt the hungry glare of mike on me. 

“Have you talk to Carlito?” Of course, that was what he wanted to know what I was doing with Carlito. But what part of Carlito not calling me did he not get.  “Look man I don't know why he didn't call but they aren’t home now can we be done with.”

When I turn around I looked at Mike anger burning bright in his eyes he doesn't like it when thing don't go his way. He had had a one-track mind since his promotion in DC. He became a major dick that was for sure. 

Before he got the chance to say something. My phone started to go off in my pocket and I took it out in a hurry. Any reason to ignore mike was a good reason even if it was my mother calling me again. But as I shift my vision to look at the phone a name popped up and it wasn't mom. 

Carlito names stood out in bright bold letters. Mike stood up instantly and looked at me nodding his head like he was giving me precision to answer my phone. He was starting to get on my nerves. But I hit the bright green button and put the phone to my ear. My heart pounding in my chest as this buzzing feeling started to rise.

“Hola Johnny estás ahí” I hear the concern but rushed voice that was filling the phone receiver, Carlito didn't do concern or worried last time that I checked. What was going on? I looked up at Mike who tapped his watch as if to tell me that we had limited time on this case. 

“Yeah, Carlito I'm here what's up man where have you been. After that night at the club, I didn't hear from you for a while. estás bien” 

I looked up form Mike it was my only saving grace that he didn't speak Spanish fluently the idiot. I leaned against the countertop of the stove feeling a little more at ease, I'm glad that he was actually alive and well. Which shouldn't have been a good thing for me but it was. I heard his voice rush into my ears.

“Yes I don't really have time for this right now but I am in Mexico and my sister is still in the house. There are some thugs there trying to kill her.” 

I  took in a deep breath that makes sense of why he sounded so concern he is just worried about his sister. I don't think that he really loved her after he almost killed her but hey what do I know about the fucked up in and outs of the Solano family.

“Okay, and you want me to want to get her and bring her down to Mexico.” I looked up to see that Mike was frowning like he was thinking about something unpleasant.  

“Sí if you wouldn't mind but Johnny…” He paused for a minute taken in a shaky breath as I looked at Mike getting ready to leave the excited when I turn to see that Briggs and Charles were watching Dale and Paige descend the stairs. “Yes, Carlito.” 

I waited for him to say something but I heard yelling on the line whoever it was they were cursing pretty vicious in spanish. “Just be careful mi amor, no quisiera que estropees esa linda cara tuya” I laugh at the comment but smiled wide.

“No me preocupo” I hear Paul laugh but I snarled at him and that pretty much got him to shut up before I hung up the phone and looked at Mike spying on my heels and he gripped my shoulder as he owns me. I slapped his pale hand off easily before snarling at him.

“Watch it man give me my personal space, and before you ask Carlito is asking me to get his sister she is in the house with a bunch of thugs that want something from Carlito, he asked me to save her and then bring her to the family compounds in Mexico. Now can I get dressed and head out or is that not cleared with you just yet.”

I snarled at him rage burning in my chest as I began to stomp up the stairs as I made my way up the steps I could feel this vibration going off in my pocket. As I shoved my hand deep into pocket I couldn't help but get giddy I'm seeing my man. When I pulled my phone out I could see a text bubble from my dad. Speak of the devil I hit ignore and kept going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi amor, no quisiera que estropees esa linda cara tuya:my love, I wouldn't want you messing up that pretty face of yours  
> No me preocupo:I will dont worry


	4. A Trip To Mexico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation are at the end.

I wasn't looking forward to painful marks on my face or the fact that I was jumped and pistol-whipped by two coked-up dicks but what the hell was I supposed to say right now. I wanted to crawl out of my skin but this was just planned awkward. 

“You not sleeping with her are you.” I felt my heart jump out of my chest as I hear my mother disappointed in that statement. I looked up from my thoughts to see that she was washing dishes as I leaned against the counter simply looking up at her. Her deep hazel gaze reflecting the same amount of disappointment that had been in her voice a moment ago. “Nah, no mamá no lo haría ¿por qué pensarías”

She laughed light-heartedly before looking up at the star through the kitchen window.  The rushing sound of water stopped till there was nothing but this silence in the air. I could hear Lucia drifting through the house getting ready for bed. Just thinking about what Jake told me has been hunting my waking thoughts. 

He acts like she is the one that I want to sleep with even my mother was on the don't sleep with Lucia train. None of them even bother to see if I wanted to sleep with the girl. It was like what I thought and wanted to be didn't matter because to them it's what I wanted. 

When I turn my head shaking the cluttered thoughts from my head my mother was simply rolling her eyes as she whipped her hands dry with a dingy white towel. A sly grin on my face that reminded me of when dad thought that he could pull a fast one on mom. 

“I know your type hijo and she is your type.” I laughed gently but there was a part of me that wanted to yell back that she didn't know the first thing about me. But instead I simply stalker over to her kissing the very top of my mother's head as I spoke in a soft gentle voice.

“Ma I need to tell you something the reason that I don't really come around is that well....” I sighed as apprehension filled my heart all it took was one miss step one wrong thing and my mother could be in danger but I just couldn't find the words. But she needed to know papi did and let's just say that things are more complicated than I let on. But I reached into my pocket and gripped my phone tightly before showing her a picture of me when I became an agent. I was standing in my tactical uniform had just taken down some drug lord. 

I heard the surprised gasp filled the air as this shocked expression took over every inch of her face. But a wide joyful grin formed on her face as this tension seemed to slip from her shoulder as she hugged me tightly. After a few moments, she let go and began to talk with a carefree tone that I didn't hear since she and papi were together. 

“Oh hijo thank god I thought the that you were some kind of trouble, or at the very least working for your father. Now tell me does she know?” I shook my head no as she brought me to a bone-crushing hug once more. God if only she knew what I was really doing for papi but one thing at a time Johnny. 

I smirked as this own wave of relief washed over me I'm glad to have at least one of my secret out in the open. “So if she doesn't know what are you doing with her? Did you bring a criminal into my house.” I shook my head sadly at her this one really had some nerve she married a criminal and had four sons with said criminal. Not to mention that all four of her son are criminals. 

“Hey don't think that?” I look at her in utter confusion as skepticism started to fill my heart did I say that out loud. But all I got from her is a sly grin, “You made some sly comment about your father don't think that I didn't notice the way that you rolled your eyes when I said that.”I laughed noisily as I nodded my head dropping down into a wooden chair suddenly the overwhelming urge to sit ran over me. 

“Her father is the one that I'm after so shhh.”I place a finger to my lips as she smiled wider at me but nodded her head. “Alright dear well I am headed to bed. Keep your hand to yourself. Te amo” She said it with so much love that it made me feel bad for not coming around more. 

“Te amo mama.” She laughed and kissed my temple gently as my whole body began to fill with warmth as she ran off to her room. Leaving Lucia in my bed and there was no way that I was crossing that line. For a number of reason, the first begin that Carlito would be so pisted at me so off to the couch I went. 

The soft fabric of the couch surrounded me as I tucked my arms firmly behind my head listening to the soft groans of the house and the sound of police sirens till I drifted off to sleep. But it didn't last long I heard a shafting and when I opened my eyes Lucia was on her knees looking at me with this smirk on her face as she kissed me. 

The warmth of her lips spread over me as I felt this panic filling my chest, the only thing that I could see is Carlito standing over me with a gun in his hand and hurt expression on his face. I pulled back quickly like her lips were on fire I don't plan on hurting him or getting hurt myself. 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her gentle brown eyes started to widen with the hurt I wish she wouldn't look at me like that. I sat up gently rubbing my eyes as the exhaustion that had once laced my bones started to drift from my body. “What time is it.” My voice was husky from the sleep but that didn't seem to deter her she hopped on my lap and straddle me before grinding her hips into me. 

A light moan left lips as I felt my pants growing tighter and my dick throbbed with need. I let myself get lost in it but only for a moment until I realized that she wasn't the sloano that I wanted to ride me. I pushed her away gently when she tried to kiss me again this time she took the hint and snarled at me. 

“What is with you Johnny I saw the way that you look at me in the club and the way that you were looking at me. I can feel your boner yet you are pursuing me away why.” I snarled at her crude language makes my skin crawl but I slowly sat up as I noticed the clock on the wall that read 6. “We should start to head down to Mexico, I told your family I would get you there by later tonight. I rather not keep them waiting.” 

I moved in a silent pace as I walked through the house grabbing my bag and leaving my mom a thank you note before moving out of my car and hopping in. Lucia was sitting next to me in a matter of seconds, this disappointed look on her lips as she frowned gently at me.

It would take few hours to get there and any other time I would try to break the tense silence but I refused there was no way that I wanted to talk about what's happened or why I was refusing to have sex with this girl. “Well, are you going to answer my question.” She, on the other hand, seemed to have different ideas. Her piercing gaze trying to drag the truth out of me for hours. 

By the time that we go to the compound, the oval silver moon is in full rise and Lucia was sitting in a silent rage. She had been seething in rage for what felt like hours and I'm starting to lose my patience. 

We pulled up in front of a large house when I pulled the car to a stop. I hopped out of the car jolting it as I slammed the door shut and started at unloading the bag. I watched Lucia walk out of the car glaring at me like I was the one that jumped her bones when she didn't want me to. 

“Stay here I will be right back.” I looked around in the dark this felt like a step up. Anxiety burned in my veins there was no way that this would end well. I couldn't help the surge of panic that rises in my veins as I looked around the empty black landscape for a moment. “Don't leave.” 

I look at her trying to keep my voice calm and she snarled at me I clearly put her in the worst mood that anyone possibly could. “No it won't kill you to be left alone for a few minutes I will be right back.” Before I could put up another protest she was gone with the car. 

That of course followed the sound of a door slowly cracking open I half expected to hear the cocking of a gun before the sound of a bullet whizzed through the air. But as I spun sharply on my feet ready for a fight all I could see was a smiling Carlito and my heart slowed as I took in a few breaths.

This dizziness fills my heart as I noticed the beaming smile on his face all the tension that had once been racking my body slipped. All I could feel at the moment was joy that not only was this not a setup but that Carlito is here. Though the joy didn't last long as I noticed the heavy frown that started to form on his face.

Concern burned in his soft chocolate brown eyes as he spoke in the calmest voice that he could manage. “What happened to your face.” I watched him walk closer to me. This concern and rage burned in his dark eyes as his pupils become dilated from anger. “Nothing I'm fine.” 

As he got into reaching distance I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulling him to my chest as I place a soft kiss on his lip. His warmth overtook mind as for a moment all the emotion and exhaust plaguing my body disappeared. 

I was just here in this moment but he pulled away forcing anxiety into my chest as he smiles gently at me. “We should get you to your room but we are talking about this.” Before I could say a word he pulled me into a hug which did make me feel better after a long day of driving.

I quickly grabbed my bags and made my way in the large villa it was amazing and the guest room they had made up for me it was more than accommodating. I sighed and looked the bed whispering the word amazing under my breath that forced him to laugh as he closes the door. “Only the best for you now tell me what happened to your face.” 

His voice grew serious but I didn't even get the chance to deny that there was anything wrong. He had me pinned against one of the bedposts as his warm breath ghosted my skin. Nipping gently at my neck then the soft patch of skin right under my jaw a shudder of burning need ran through me as he worked his magic. I got so lost in my lust that I couldn't even tell that he was priming me so that he could get all the truth that he wanted.“Tell me what happened.” 

His eyelids half-lidded from outrage as this predatory look took over his dark brown eyes. “Mi amor for favor dime” His voice softened gently as his eyes poke at me like he was digging his way into my mind. But it was the sweetness of his words that got to me there was no way that I could lie to him. Not when he is like this all worried about me and shit. 

“I went to save a sister as you asked me to and I kind of got hit a few time with their gun and shit but I am fine. So please don't be angry.” I looked at him and he sighed and rested his head on his my chest. I wanted to enjoy this moment but the tension never left the air and panic and worry began to fill my chest. I know what my father would do if he saw this so I can only imagine what his father would do. 

“Should we be this close when your dad is down the hall.” He laughs at my statement and pulled way we before looking at me this intrigued look on his face. “I'm not scared of the boogeyman are you.” 

I laugh doing my best to choke down my worry and fear but it didn't really work and I could tell by my uneasy voice. “Yeah kind of a little. He would kill me Carlito.” I watched him roll his eyes before I start to think that his father we just a man. I pulled him into a kiss I couldn't take being this close and not kissing him. Our lips meld together as I hear someone clear their throat.

“You wouldn't be so though in the boogeyman was awake.” I looked up to see that Lucy was glaring daggers at me as she seethed in silent rage. No longer silent it was like anger was slipping out of every one of her pores it was almost scary.

Carlito rolled his eyes and looked at her but she had this smug smile on her face like she knew something that Carlito didn’t and that was true enough he didn't know about what happened at my mother house and I had a feeling that he was about to 

“Don't.” I gave her a warning glare but she didn't seem the least bit phased. “I made out with Johnny even straddled him and started to ride him but he pushed me off. Guess now makes sense, even though he had a hard-on when we were doing our little make-out session. Seems he not 100% gay.” I look down at my hands as Carlito snarled in rage breaking out of my grapes as the door slammed shut and the yelling match started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no mamá no lo haría ¿por qué pensarías: No mom of course not. Why would you ask that  
> Mi amor for favor dime: My love please tell me


	5. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end

“pedazo de mierda que trataste de tener sexo con mi hermana. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, debería atrapar tu maldita lengua?” He was screaming at this point but I know that he had the right but it wasn't like I wanted to have sex with his sister she jumped me. I watched as Carlito prowled around the room like a crazed beast.

Getting more dangerous as the moments ticked down if I didn't say anything soon he would lose it. “Mi amor it's not like that I was sleeping when I woke up she kissed me. I pushed her away and she didn't take that as no so she straddled me I swear I had no intention to have sex with her.” 

I walked closer to him as he glared at me from the door, I could see the hurt in his eyes and I closed the gap between the two of us in a matter of seconds with my long strides. I curled my hand over his and put it on my chest. I could feel his cold palm hit my chest.

“Feel my steady heartbeat not a single uptick I didn't have nor do I want to have sex with your sister. She attacked me and when I refuse to talk to her the rest of the day. She had a hissy fit.” I searched every inch of his face but I could see the disbelief in his eyes. 

I tipped my forehead against him before kissing his lips, his soft lips hitting my rough ones as I pulled him into a deep kiss, not letting his hand slip from my chest and my own hand curled around his neck forcing him to stay in place till I decided when to pull away from the kiss.

When I looked him in the eyes his lust filled glazed roamed over every inch of my body “I do not want to sleep with your sister you are the only Solano I want to be in bed with.” I watched him lick his lips slowly as he pulled me into another kiss as his hand's snake down my pants. As a hungry growl ripped through my throat and he pulled his hand away I could get used to this submissive Carlito.

“Not that I'm not enjoying this but after all that yelling and hollering I'm sure that your father is up by now. Head to bed we will have more time for this later.” 

I pulled out of the crook of Carlito neck long enough to look at him this his dilated eyes filled with lust as he looked over me like a predator. But soon his eyes softened to make him look like a little doe-eyed deer.

“Or I could stay here tonight.” I laugh at him and sighed before kissing his lips and slowly sucking on it so that it was swollen. “We both know that if you stay the night there won't be any sleeping going on. Go, baby.” He sighed heavily and looked at me for a moment before smiling wide at me.

“Fine but don't think that this is over or that I am any less pissed at you for letting my sister straddle you.” I sighed sadly but shook my head before kissing his neck lightly. “Go.” 

Once the door slammed close I collapse on the bed and looked up at the ceiling watching it for a moment before drifting off to sleep. My mind lingering on Carlito and his soft lips melting with mine after so much time apart it drove me wild and the way that he looked at me mad with lust turned me on even more.

“Hey wake up.” I frowned and opened my eyes to see that Carlito was looking at me his deep brown eyes staring holes into my body. I smirk at him as I felt a finger caressing my cheeks. I let you a low whimper his hands were ice cold.

“You're getting sick.” He sniffed lightly and looked at me this amused look on his face. “I can't get sick in Mexico Johnny.” I rolled my eyes at him that was total bull. 

I rolled my eyes once more as he laid his head gently on my chest. While my own gaze turned to the door staring intently at it for a moment. “Your dad here.” I looked at him as his own tired gaze started to slip closed. 

“He had to go into town for business he was upset so that you slept through breakfast but than Lucia told us how you save her and took quite a few good hits to the face. He decided to let it slide but tonight at dinner he expects you to impress him.” I smiled worriedly even my father wasn't that hard to impress and trust me he is a hard man to get to know. Still, I'm sure that it would be a thousand time easier than Carlitos father. 

Instead of even saying that I pulled the blankets up gently around the two of us as I wrapped my arms firmly around his waist pulling him even closer. As I looked down at him his soft brown eyes filled with love and the gentleness I still found it hard to believe that he is the ruthless guy that butchers people.

Above all his eyes seemed lighter not filled with his usually insane crazy rage that I'm so used to seeing. I sighed heavily as exhaustion cling to me I'm way too tired to be thinking this hard. So I kissed his lips then his neck his soft skin feeling like heaven under my lips as I moved further down till my lips met his collar bone. 

I slowly suck and nipped at his skin as a soft moan escaped his lips I didn't stop till his caramel color skin had a new found whelp on his body. As a sense of satisfaction rain over me, my head dropped right back onto the pillow soaking in the familiar warmth.

I closed my eyes but I am acutely aware of Carlito staring at me as his finger trace my jawline. “Why did you do that?” His voice was calm which meant that I didn’t make him angry but that would change at any moment. “Your mine this way any other guy comes around you they known better.” I laughed a little bit as I felt him squirm under my words. “Stop squirming I'm trying to sleep.” I kissed his neck without opening my eyes before burying my face in the crook. 

“You know that we can't stay here all day right,” I growled angrily at him before opening my eyes lazily to see that there was this amused grin on his face. But there was something else in his gaze I think that it was lust. “Sure we can what time does your dad get back.” He laughed and shook his head sadly kissing my lips gently running his tongue against my bottom lips before making his way to my neck and trailing kisses. 

“You're forgetting about my sister. She will rat us out if I can't have you then no one can have you at least that is how it is in her fucked up little head.”As he was trailed kisses I was could feel him getting closer to my cock as my pants got tighter and my breath came out in needy gasps “Carlito no, you said it yourself your sister already hates me. How do you think that she will feel and she sees you sucking in on my cock.” 

I didn't really get a chance to finish my sentence as his soft warm lips were kissing the tip of my cock before his hot tongue ran over my cocking causing me to moan lightly and buck my hips. A burning need filled me as lust overridden all rational thought as his head bobbed up and down on my cock. 

The warmth of his mouth driving me insane as long as much as my hips started to pump widely. I could barely contain a moan when I heard the sound of knuckles hitting my door. “Johnny you better be up father would like to meet you tonight and you still being asleep no matter how much you have done for this family won't slide with him.” I was cumming down from Carlito’s mouth. So much so that I couldn't even form a sentence. 

I started to thrust into his mouth while I held his head and he didn't put up any resistance. “Got it, Lucia, I’m just about to take a shower I will be out soon.” I stopped talking after that I had its focus on not moaning as I cum even harder into Carlito’s mouth as Lucia stood out of the room. I'm sure that it gave Carlito some sick rush as he whimpered under the blanket.

“Alright well, I will be in the living room.” When she walked up Carlito resurface as he frowned at me. I didn't get what he was upset about till I saw the wet spot on his pants. “You want it to take a shower with me, baby.” He nodded his head as he came closer and I took his mouth in mine my tongue fighting for dominance and winning as Carlito give into me.  “Come on.” I broke apart for him and made my way into the shower hoping that he was following behind me. 

I didn't take long to shower it wasn't until I was sitting in the living room arguing with Carlito and Lucia that I heard the slamming of boots against the ground. “Cállate!” I strong voice echoed through the air cutting all three of our jumbled voices. I don't need to hear the commanding tone to know who that man was. 

His face hard and closed off as he ran his eyes over Carlito and the Lucia. Not showing a single emotion the whole time. Just giving them these cold glares before turning his attention to me. His cold brown eyes staring me down as his body seemed to tense. I don't know if it was because of the many sets of eyes on him or if he just didn't like me but his eyes seemed to narrow.

Everything about him warranted respect and caution but my body seemed to be acting on its own as I stood gently moving my hand outward. I held my hand firmly making sure that it was shaking not even an inch. Even if it twitched then he would think I'm weak and there is no way that you want a man like this thinking you are weak. He is more threatening than Carlito. 

“Es bueno para mí, señor, Carlito me ha hablado mucho de ti.” I didn't smile there was no way that he would want me to smile in his presence. But after a few fleeting heart-pounding moments, he gripped my hand. Looking me dead in the eyes as his gaze began to steel, as he spoke English a thick Spanish accent filled the air. 

“It’s nice to me you as well, I hear that both my son and my daughter owe you a great deal and my family always pays its debts.” 

I nodded my head a little too stunned for words the last thing that I thought he was going to say was that. Honestly after all the things that Carlito told me about, the beatings and the harsh lectures that usually ended with a beating.

I thought that he wouldn't even begin to be welcoming. Though I'm sure that if he found out that I slept with one of his kids and the other is still trying to sleep with me then I'm sure that this wouldn't end well. 

But he gave me a grim smile before turning to both his kids speaking in a calm yet demanding tone. “I expect that the both of you have thanked Johnny the boy doesn't even work for us  _ yet  _ and he already did the both of you a great service.” I looked up shocked but I didn't dare speak. I could tell by the way that his body was angled that he didn't want me involved in this conversation. 

So I returned to my couch letting the soft cushion envelop me as I turned to look at Carlito. He didn't dare break eye contact with his father, I'm sure that in his mind the first person to look away lost.

Lost at what I couldn't tell you but I could see a slight trickle of sweat going down his neck as he spoke in a cold voice. It's almost sounded like he was annoyed by this question. Like it should have been obvious that he thanked me, in fact, he thanked me earlier this morning. 

Any other time that thought would have put a smile on my face but Carlito’s father didn't seem like the man that wanted another smiling because of private jokes. “Si, papi yo tengo.” 

I could tell that he refrained from rolling his eyes as Lucia spoke next. Flipping one of her curls over her shoulder effortlessly with the back of her hand. Her black glossy curls shining from the overhead lights. 

“Yes, and what do you mean yet?” Her question also had me intrigued I heard him say that too. But I thought that it would be in poor taste to bring it up just as he has come home for work. I wonder what kind of illegal shit he was doing today, probably a whole bunch of shit that would make my career.  Their father must have thought that same thing as he looked up at her. His brows scrunching up as his eyes went from cold and detached to rage-filled and aggravated. 

But I could see this weariness clinging to his bones, he definitely had a long day, but I don't know how the two of them live like this. On eggshells afraid that the first wrong thing that they say would end up with them getting the everlasting shit beaten out of them. In that respect, I'm glad that my dad was more focus on grooming us rather than beating us. 

But I didn't dare voice my concern about the way that they live at least not with that man in the room. He inspired a degree of fear that I had never felt until this moment, the air seemed to charge with rage and violent threats as he spoke in a final voice. “That is a conversation for dinner until then try to keep it down.” 

I watched both of them nod their heads hurriedly like they would say anything to get him out of the room. But they had no such luck, he simply shifted quickly on the heels of his feet so that he was back to looking at me. 

I felt like I should rise from the couch but that was only because his imposing presence was towering over me. Looking at me with such great rage that I thought at any moment that he would hit me and unlike them, I wouldn't take it and that would only cause more problems. 

“Once again it's nice to meet you, Johnny, we shall talk later tonight.” I simply nodded my head as I resisted the urge to gulp. The last thing that I wanted was to be in a room alone with this man. But I also didn't want to seem like a punk, once you are marked as a punk that is how people will see you forever. 

But the moment that he moved out of the room I let a heavy breath out that matched Lucia and Carlito. The latter who looked itching to come to sit with me but that was sadly what cause the argument.

Lucia wanted to sit in my lap and Carlito called her a stupid puta which caused me to get involved to calm both of them down. Why am I the one that is always getting stuck between the two of them? Fuck this shit I can't stay in this house a moment longer I needed some fresh air. “I'm going for a walk I'll see you guys in a little bit.” 

Lucia jumped at the chance as she rose quickly from the couch she gave me this sly grin like she was finally going to get some alone time. “Can I come with you I could give you the grand tour of the grounds.”

I watched her bash her eyelashes as her deep brown eyes sparkled with joy. But I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to Carlito. Asking if it was okay that his sister practically just asked me to go out with her. 

Of crouse, all I got is that don't you dare stare that usually ended up with him yelling at me for god knows how long. There is no way that I wanted to get into it with him and then have to go talk to his dad after.

So I turned back to Lucia giving her my best apologetic grin before shaking my head no. “Sorry but I need to clear my head.” I patted her gently on the shoulder before making mine out of the house.  

I didn't make it 20 minutes when I noticed a good looking guy leaning firmly against a wall that looked like it led into a church. Sitting there with a sly grin and anger in his eyes was Carlito.

Sweat dripped down his scalp as light tickled of blood dripped down the side of his scalp. His slightly shaved head bleeding just a bit like a little bit of worry filled my heart. Along with rage was did his shit bag father do this time.

I went from a casual stroll to a brisk jog as I made my way over to him, the moment that his eyes hit mine I could see the anger draining from his eyes. As the Mexican sun beat down on me. Force tendrils of sweat to slip down my back damping my shirt as I got with reaching distance of Carlito. 

I gripped his neck tightly as I did my best to examine the wound. A small head laceration close to the scalp forcing part of his hair to turn a deep copper red. His skin burned hot as it began to pale just a bit.

“You should sit down and how long have you been bleeding.” My demanding tone feigned with worry as I pushed the church doors open. Darkness enveloped my eyes as I waited for them to adjust. 

“Let me guide you” I could feel Carlito moving as my hand was still attached to his neck the next thing that I knew I was sitting in the pew with Carlito near me. His deep brown eyes filled with this gentleness that I wasn't used to seeing in him. 

“I'm fine Lucia got a little angry when you left and she blames me. Said that the reason that you wouldn't sleep with her is me can you believe that.” 

I laughed gently as my eyes got more adjusted till I was looking at Carlitos face clear as day, his skin seemed to be getting his color back as I gently rubbed away the blood with my finger. My thumbs tenderly washing away the blood as I spoke in a calm voice.

“It's not like she is wrong, but are you sure that she was the one that did this.” I looked up from his wound to stare into his brown eyes. But they seemed miles away. He must have been thinking about something else. Probably about us and what it would mean if his father ever found up. 

But soon his brows dipped down in confusion as they furrowed together and this confusion formed on his face. I scoffed angrily before standing up roughly. I paced back and forth he was really going to protect that piece of shit. “¡Sabes de qué hablo! Carlito te hizo pensar en el suicidio para alejarte de él.”

At this Carlito shushed me placing a gentle finger to his lips as he looked around like the place might have ears. “Don't do that I wouldn't lie to you, Lucia did this now would you come back over here,” I growled angrily before slumping back over to the pew simply staring at the walls for a moment. When did I get so protective of him when did I stop acting and really start to care for him?

“I don't like it that's all I'm saying.” I looked over to Carlito as he laughed gently before placing a gently chaste kiss on my cheek. His lips barely brushing against my skin but forcing my heart to quicken all the same

“Come it's time for dinner.” I didn't realize how long we had been sitting here but I slowly stood up. Man I hope that everything goes according to plan I don't want to die tonight but with this family, there is no point in planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pedazo de mierda que trataste de tener sexo con mi hermana. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, debería atrapar tu maldita lengua?=you piece of shit you tried to have sex with my sister. How could you do that to me, I should cut your fucking tongue out  
> Es bueno para mí, señor, Carlito me ha hablado mucho de ti.=It's good for me, sir, Carlito has told me a lot about you.  
> “¡Sabes de qué hablo! Carlito te hizo pensar en el suicidio para alejarte de él.”=You know what I am talking about! Carlito he made you think about suicide to get away from him


End file.
